ELLA SE ENAMORO DE EL
by sekiria-funabashi
Summary: narrado desde la perspectiva de yoh, trate de ponerme en el lugar de un chic, espero que me haya quedado bien.....read....read
1. Default Chapter

Este fic, esta narrado desde la perspectiva de yoh, trate de imaginar como se sentiría un hombre al perder a la persona que ama, y al no poder odiar a uno de sus mejores amigos, quien fue el que se robo el corazón de su amada.......................  
  
Espero que les guste  
  
Es algo deprimente  
  
Parejas  
  
....................x anna x..............................  
  
no se los diré, mejor read..........read  
  
Manden reviews plisssssssssssss 


	2. EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UN CHICO

Por absurdo que parezca y al no poder comprender, el por que esta clase de cosas solo me pasan a mi, he aprendido una valiosa lección, esta fue * nunca pidas ayuda en los asuntos del amor * nunca sabes si vas a salir perjudicado o no.  
  
Eso me paso a mi, y solo los que lo han vivido saben cuanto duele............cuanto se sufre............  
  
Al querer tanto a una persona, el amor nos ciega con un pañuelo negro, que cubre por completo los ojos, de extremo a extremo, para finalmente hacer un nudo detrás de la cabeza, difícil de deshacer por uno mismo.  
  
Por que.............aún no entiendo el por que................yo que siempre he estado con ella, a su lado, yo...............que pensé que estábamos destinados el uno al otro, para que al final el se quedara con ella...........  
  
Aquel amigo al que le pedí ayuda, termino ganando.................  
  
Pero no lo odio, ni lo culpo, el se la gano, por ser lo que realmente es, al poder demostrarle su verdadero yo...........  
  
Creo que yo tuve la culpa, yo fui el que se aprovecho, sin saber que el también la amaba  
  
Todo lo que yo le pedía que hiciera, no lo asía solo para cumplir con un deber o una tarea. Todo le salía desde el fondo de su corazón : palabras, detalles, emociones, sentimientos, todo aquello que jamás se me abría ocurrido a mi................  
  
Y así empezó todo............................  
  
..............................aquello que me destrozo por dentro y por fuera  
  
Continuara.............................. 


	3. TAN SOLO UN FAVOR

Antes de empezar quiero decirles que este signo ( ¬ ) es pensamiento  
  
( Ç ) este es acciones  
  
Una vez explicado continuemos:  
  
¬ En un día normal, en aquellos que nada interesante suele pasar, me encontraba en el sillón de la sala, pensando.............mientras la miraba cocinando y poniendo la mesa en la cocina.  
  
Pensaba en cuanto la quería y también en que si ella sentiría lo mismo por mi o no, añoraba preguntárselo, pero el miedo me dominaba, se que desde pequeños nos comprometieron, pero......................como saber si sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro, si.................ella esta de acuerdo con aquello...............o talvez no..........  
  
Ella es fría, reservada y la mayoría del tiempo callada, mientras que yo soy alegre, y me tomo todo a la ligera, sin preocupaciones, lo que a ella le molesta abecés, y en ligeras ocasiones suele desesperarse hasta llegar al grado de darme un golpe.............  
  
Anna es así, pero a mi no me importa, yo la amo tal y como es..................supongo que su carácter y su forma de ser fue lo que me atrajo de ella.  
  
Todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, eh reflexionado y creo que es hora de confesarle lo que siento ¿pero como?............................  
  
Tome la cruda decisión de pedir ayuda a uno de mis mejores amigos, que ahora se encontraba viviendo con nosotros en la casa, debido a una invitación mía.  
  
El se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio como siempre suele hacerlo...............todos los días...................  
  
Decidí acercarme a el, para preguntarle algo: ¬  
  
Ren................Ç le llame Ç  
  
Ren.-que es lo que quieres ç contesto con su mismo tono frío de siempre Ç  
  
Solo quería.....................pedirte un favor Ç dije con algo de preocupación, al no saber si querría ayudarme o no...........Ç  
  
Ren.-que clase de favor Ç me miro serio Ç  
  
Tengo un problema...................y necesito ayuda  
  
Ren.-dilo ya, que no tengo todo tú tiempo Ç dijo algo molesto Ç  
  
Esta bien.............bueno tú sabes que anna y yo somos prometidos y..............bueno yo..................Ç me puse tan apenado y nervioso, que no podía completar la oraciónÇ  
  
Ren.-y....................  
  
y...........no se si a ella le guste, tú sabes a mi si, mejor dicho la amo, quiero decírselo pero...........no se como Ç comencé a ponerme más apenado de lo que estaba antes, que tuve que mirar asía otro lado, para no ver a los ojos a ren Ç  
  
ren.-supongo que lo que tú quieres es................que yo se lo diga por ti  
  
la verdad estaba pensando en otra cosa, quiero cortejarla primero, pero sin que se de cuenta que soy yo el que lo hace, no soy bueno para escribir poemas ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Ren.-y crees que yo si...........  
  
Eh................bueno..............yo..............  
  
Ren.-esta bien, lo haré, a mi manera, entendido  
  
Enserio...................  
  
Ren.-si................  
  
¬ Por alguna razón, una extraña onda de tristeza lo rodeo al haberle dicho aquello ¬  
  
¬ Más tarde, el comenzó acercarse a anna, primero lo hizo de una forma indirecta, para después poco a poco sacarle la platica  
  
¬ Anna lo tomo con sorpresa, pues ren jamás hablaba con ella, bueno..............solo de vez en cuando, en aquellas situaciones en que ella solía decirle que hacer, a ren no le agradaba eso y comenzaba una larga discusión por ello.............  
  
Continuara..........................  
  
Le agradezco a las personas que me han enviado review  
  
Me motivan a seguir con mi historia  
  
Lamento que el primer cap, allá sido muy corto, pero como era la introducción pues...................y también por que los quería dejar en suspenssssss 


	4. POEMAS Y CARTAS

En este capitulo, ahora no solo manejare la perspectiva de yoh si no también la de ren y anna.  
  
Así un largo tiempo paso...................y.......................  
  
Todas las noches  
  
¬ El solía tocar su ventana, aventando pequeñas piedritas para que ella despertara, pero antes de que ella abriera la ventana para darse cuenta de quien era, el aventaba la última piedra, en la que envolvía con un pedazo de hilo rojo un poema o una carta, después salía corriendo de allí para esconderse. También solía dejarle regalos en el balcón de su alcoba, en el que en ocasiones anna usaba para observar las estrellas. ¬  
  
Perspectiva de ren:  
  
¬Por que hago esto ¿?.......................apenas hoy me lo pregunto............se que no lo hago por cumplir con el encargo de yoh, si no que lo hago..........por que quiero hacerlo..................  
  
Todos aquellos poemas que le envió.................salen del interior de mi, aún no comprendo este sentimiento.....................le escribo cartas contandole como soy, y para que me cuente como es ella.....................  
  
y...............eso suele funcionar, ella comienza a contarme todo aquello que le gusta y me pregunta ¿Qué es lo que me gusta hacer? Y........... ¿Quien soy?............ella me manda todas sus contestaciones al igual que yo, *por una carta* exactamente a las 12:00 de la noche, junto al estanque en el jardín.  
  
¿Quién soy?...............aquella pregunta que me hizo, jamás se la contestare.............jamás................  
  
Me duele hacer esto.............yo...............siento algo por ella...............¿será amor?..............no puedo................no debo................enamorarme..........no......  
  
Le debo gratitud y respecto a yoh, es mi amigo, es el prometido de anna no yo.¬  
  
En la habitación de anna:  
  
Perspectiva de anna:  
  
¬¿Quién eres?.............esa pregunta va dirigida a mi misma, la ago mientras sostengo una de las tantas cartas que me has enviado................¿quien eres?........¿por que no me contestas?...............  
  
He pensado que tal vez podrías ser uno de los habitantes de esta casa, o tal vez algún tipo que se mete de contrabando todas las noches al jardín.  
  
Me he enamorado de ti, do todo aquello que me escribes, me has contado tanto de ti y me he dado cuenta de cuanto nos parecemos..............  
  
Quiero saber quien eres......................quiero verte en persona..............  
  
De una ou otra manera no puedo ser fría contigo, tú tienes algo que no puedo describir en este momento, pero.............que hace que mi dura coraza de frialdad se rompa y quede al descubierto mi fina capa blanda, en la que tú puedes explorar libremente.  
  
Como lo haces........¿?.............como.................  
  
Te descubriré tarde o temprano..................algún día sabré.............¿quien eres tú?....................................¬  
  
Continuara.......................  
  
Gracias por los reviews de:  
  
Luna azul  
  
Yom kippur  
  
Kyoru  
  
Paz-ita  
  
Aya83  
  
Son comentarios muy agradables, que me ayudan a seguir con mi fic 


	5. MI AMANTE POR ESCRITO

Perdonen por la tardanza del cap. Pero aquí lo tienes, sigan leyendo plisssssss  
  
Perspectiva de yoh:  
  
¬Al día siguiente, todo se ve igual que como empezó hace unos cuantos días, no debo desesperarme, debo de ser paciente, que más quisiera yo...............que tenerla ahora entre mis brazos, acariciándola, abrazándola, besándola, decirle que con migo siempre estará, por que jamás la dejare...........  
  
Cuando miro por la ventana, las tardes se me hacen tan largas...............tan eternas, y no solo eso, cada minuto que estoy con ella, se me hace como una película, la cual avanza tan lento, que quisieras que terminara lo antes posible..............  
  
De nuevo es de noche..............de nuevo ren hará lo mismo que lleva haciendo desde hace un mes...................no ha querido contarme mucho, de lo que hace por anna, solo me dice, que lo deje en sus manos, y que tiene todo bajo control, no se por que eso me inquieta tanto.....................no debería desconfiar de ren, es mi amigo, el único que puede ayudarme..................el único................  
  
Aquí, recostado en mi futón, decido volver a dormir, y dejar de pensar en cada tontería que pasa por mi cabeza....................¬  
  
Mientras tanto, en el jardín:  
  
Perspectiva de ren:  
  
¬ Otra vez aquí..............esperando a que anna apague la luz de su alcoba, signo de que ya se habrá dormido, para entonces arrojar de nuevo aquella carta, y esperar a que me conteste, como de costumbre.............a las 12:00 de la noche.  
  
Esperar............cuanto duele esperar.............por cuanto tiempo, tendré que callar este silencio que tanto me agobia, y que poco a poco me va destruyendo por dentro......  
  
Maldito amor..............como has de doler...............jamás hubiera aceptado aquel acuerdo que hice con yoh, pero..................como iba yo ha saber que esto pasaría......como iba a saber, que aquella chica de rubios cabellos, y hermosos ojos negros.............ojos tan bellos, aquellos que no expresan sentimiento.............tan solo frialdad............como iba a saber, que todo eso me robaría el corazón......¬  
  
Ren sale de sus pensamientos, al observar que la luz, proveniente de la habitación de anna, ya no estaba...............la chica al fin había conciliado el sueño..........  
  
Así, ren decidió, aventar de nuevo la roca con la carta en ella..............pero algo lo sorprendió...........anna esta vez no salio de inmediato para descubrir al que había tocado su ventana, esta vez no lo hizo................  
  
El chico supuso, que tal vez, agobiada por todo lo que hizo en el día, callo muy cansada en un profundo sueño, y que no vería la carta hasta el día siguiente, lo cual traía como consecuencia, la tristeza de el, al saber, que no habría contestación a las 12:00 de la noche, junto al estanque del jardín.  
  
Ren camino con la mirada gacha, asía la entrada de la casa, cuando................ Una chica de rubios cabellos, sale de la casa interponiéndose en el camino de este.........  
  
Anna.- ¿Qué haces aquí ha estas horas?  
  
Perspectiva de ren:  
  
¬ Me quede mudo al no saber que contestar ¬  
  
Anna.-acaso te comió la lengua el gato Ç dijo esto con sarcasmo Ç  
  
Solo salí a tomar aire fresco........Ç le dije con mi típica frialdad, para que no sospechara nada Ç  
  
Anna.-ya veo............Ç me miro seria Ç  
  
Y tú.............. ¿Que haces aquí?..............Ç le pregunte Ç  
  
Anna.-siempre que no puedo dormir, salgo a caminar un rato al jardín  
  
Entiendo.............buenas noches Ç le dije antes de entrar a la pensión, sin decir nada más Ç  
  
Perspectiva de anna:  
  
¬ Algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí, Ç dije para mi misma, y después decidí volver a mi habitación, al hacerlo, me dirigí al balcón, y allí encontré de nuevo, otra carta, la cual me hizo sospechar muchas cosas...........Ç  
  
¬ Hace un rato que me encontré a ren tao en el jardín, me percate que traía un pedazo de hilo rojo enredado en el dedo, mismo hilo, con que las cartas están enrolladas.............a pesar de haber visualizado esto, no le dije nada...............  
  
Soy tonta, pero no estupida................  
  
Estoy segura, que es el mismo hilo con el que enredan las cartas, pero................como saber.................en verdad será el.................  
  
Ren será.......................mi amante por escrito....................  
  
Continuara.....................  
  
Gracias a los reviews de:  
  
Tomoyito (gracias por los reviews amiga)  
  
Sirence ( te agradezco por el comentario)  
  
Yom kippur (la que debería de darte las gracias soy yo, por estar leyendo mi fic) 


End file.
